


the way you shine

by softspiderlad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, happy pride month from ur local lesbian, i write a lot of kissing scenes for someone w very minimal kissing experience, not my fault that i wanna kiss a pretty girl and write cute kissing fantasies into fanfiction, pride parade babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspiderlad/pseuds/softspiderlad
Summary: Harley started crushing hard when Peter was, arguably, a disaster. So it makes sense, really, that seeing Peter dressed for a pride parade is what makes Harley realize that he’s in love.





	the way you shine

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month gays

Angels must be real, because Harley is one hundred percent sure that he’s looking at one.

To be fair, he already knew that Peter Parker is some kind of angelic being, had been made aware of it on his first day in New York, when he came stumbling into Tony’s lab buzzed up from too much coffee and barely functioning due to the whole body exhausting that always weighs him down after being on a plane. Peter had been nearing his third day of no sleep because it was summer and all of his focus had been put on the project in front of him, bags dark under his eyes and skin looking a little pale from not really taking care of himself, and although Harley hadn’t met Peter before, had only heard of him through brief phone calls with Tony, he found himself asking Friday to order a pizza before bothering to go over and introduce himself. Peter had sported a sheepish smile and shook Harley’s hand timidly and inhaled half of the pizza that Harley ordered, and Harley had decided that he was totally and completely fucked at just the sound of Peter’s laugh.

Harley started crushing hard when Peter was, arguably, a disaster. So it makes sense, really, that seeing Peter dressed for a pride parade is what makes Harley realize that he’s in love.

“What? Is my shirt backwards?” Peter asks, looking down at himself while Harley continues to simply gawk at him speechlessly. His outfit isn’t much different than Harley’s is, just a simple pair of shorts that reach a little over mid thigh and white t-shirts that say different things — Harley’s just has a little rainbow heart printed over where his actual heart is, and Peter’s has the words PROUD printed in the colors of the bi flag. It’s a simply little get up, but it’s just so overwhelmingly cute that it makes Harley’s heart skip a best in his chest.

“Um.” Harley clears his throat, looks away because Peter is the sun and looking at him for too long is probably dangerous. He only lasts two seconds before he looks back, and now Peter is watching him curiously, and all Harley can do is croak out, “You look great, Pete.”

Peter beams at that, eyes brightening and lips pulling up into a grin and oh god Harley loves him, he really, truly does. “So do you,” Peter says, warm features and an extended hand because they’re kind of teetering on this line of knowing they want to be more than friends but not saying it out loud, so things like holding hands and pressing kisses to cheeks and foreheads and temples are normal now.

Harley takes his hand and melts.

The parade itself is a blur of colorful floats and good music and a wonderful feeling swelling in Harley’s chest, and if Peter is an angel, Harley must be one, too, because he feels like he could fly right now, standing a little ways away from the spot on the sidewalk that their large group has claimed, well known faces of the Avengers lounging in portable lawn chairs that they brought with their respective pride gear mixed in with May and Happy and Pepper, and next to them being their group of friends from school, mostly just the decathlon team that are trying very hard not to stare when one (or more) of the famous superheros ruffles Peter’s hair or barks out a laugh at something Harley says. The songs vary from float to float, but the adrenaline kicks in anyway, and when he takes Peter’s hand and drags him over to a group of people who are on their feet and dancing, Peter goes willingly with a dazzling smile on his face.

Part of pride, Harley learns, is glitter. There is glitter everywhere, on people and pride flags and signs and in little baggies and pockets for people to pinch and throw into the air at random intervals. Harley checked up on his appearance with his front facing camera an hour ago and saw plenty of evidence of glitter sparkling on his skin and in his hair, as well as a big, sparkly lipstick mark on his cheek from when him and Peter asked a particularly stunning drag queen for a selfie shortly after arriving. Any other day, Harley would hate glitter and it’s insistence to stick everywhere.

He doesn’t mind it today.

While dancing with this little group, even more glitter manages to be passed on to them, to the point where Harley can see it on his hands when he spins Peter around and throws his head back with a laugh. It’s just  _fun_ , everything about it is fun and exciting and then he looks at Peter again and the sun hits him just right, shining off all the glitter that’s on him and making him look like he’s glowing, and Harley feels his heart thud, and Peter looks right back at him with his wide eyes and a small smile and he doesn’t know who moves first but suddenly they’re standing in the middle of this group of dancing people and they’re kissing like they’re running out of air, both of Harley’s hands cupping Peter’s face while Peter’s hands grip onto Harley’s shirt to tug him closer.

Harley pulls back after a moment, breathing heavily. “Peter—”

“Hold on,” Peter interrupts, taking Harley by the hand and leading him away from the dancing people, away from their friends and family that undoubtedly took pictures and videos of that moment, and finds the closest little dead end alleyway that isn’t a whole lot of privacy but is a bit better than the middle of the sidewalk. Harley expects them to talk, because they really should talk about this, but Peter just very gently presses him against the wall and starts kissing him again, making his head spin as he wraps his arms around Peter’s shoulders, one hand playing with the hair on the nape of Peter’s neck, and he lets himself get lost in it.

Kissing Peter Parker is the closest thing there is to heaven on earth, Harley decides, his teeth scraping lightly over Peter’s lower lip and drawing out a surprised little noise. The music from the parade is still loud and upbeat. Harley pushes at Peter’s shoulder, flips them around so that Peter’s back is flush against the wall instead, and tilts his head ever so slightly to deepen the kiss even further. Harley groans when Peter digs his fingers slightly into his hips, and Peter gasps when he pulls Harley closer to him, so close that they’re filling in the spaces of one another, and it’s so, so good.

When Peter breaks the kiss, he doesn’t pull back far, their foreheads still resting against one another, and he breathlessly asks, “Will you be my boyfriend, Harley Keener?”

“Christ,” Harley laughs, his grin wide and blinding. “Yeah, of course I will, Peter Parker.”

“Thank god,” is all Peter whispers before drawing Harley in to kiss him again.


End file.
